Twilight Draft or you could say Twilight Blurb!
by Katie2013
Summary: Jacob has run away with Leah and has not told anyone. Only one person knows where they have gone, why they have gone and who they have gone to find but when Renesmee finds out who it is they threaten that if she tells they will kill every cullen and every wolf in front of her eyes. When Jake turns back up, she can't help but fall in love wif him allover again! Will she stay away!


**Starting: (Renesmee)**

**"Take them heels off Renesmee, NOW! My mother demanded pointing at my perfectly beautiful feet. My toenails had been painted a delicate yellow and I was wearing a Yellow sun dress. I moaned, "But mom, it is too hot outside". She shook her head, "I don't care, take them off", and she sat down and waited for me to take them off. I slipped them off my feet, Jacob grinning as I done it. "I'm going out and you are not going to stop me", I told my mum. I walked off listening to Emmett and my Father snigger.I knew my mom had the ump with me but I loved Jacob as he did me. We weren't dating as such, were like brothers and sisters really. I know I'm just fifteen but I can make my own choices. My family are vampires. "Jake, Wait", I slipped my hand out of his and ran upstairs to the bedroom on the right. It was Alice'. I opened the door and shut it behind me. I opened her shoed robe and pulled a pair of rose stilettos out. My mom said I was too young to be like Alice and Rosalie. I shut the shoed robe and opened the huge wardrobe. I pulled some white shorts out and a pink rose top. My curls bounced on my shoulders. As I left the bedroom Alice was coming upstairs. She grinned at my shoes and I grinned back. I reached the bottom of the stairs and slipped my hand back into Jacobs. "You know your mom's going to kill you Nessie, when she sees your shoes", He poked me playfully in the rib so I did it back. We turned to walk out of the big glass door and my father appeared in the doorway. "Dad, I…" I looked at my feet and swallowed, Jacob tightened my hand. "Just Go Renesmee, before your Mom see's you", He whispered so that only I could hear. We started running across the lawn when we heard my mom's whispery footsteps coming towards us. "Jump", Jake shouted. I jumped and landed in his arms and hepushed me away. I didn't have time to shout at him because he phased. I jumped onto his back and we were running. I heard my mum scream: "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN"! I laughed and Jacob barked out a laugh too. Then I was on the floor, Jacob growling at whoever was in front of him. I stood up and peered round to see my mother standing cross armed with a grim glare on her face. "You, are grounded Nessie", she said using a motherly tone I had never heard her use before. I groaned, "Oh, mom, come on, dad said I could go out and that I had to go quickly before you spotted me". She ignored me and replied through clenched teeth, "Go home Renesmee, NOW". I turned on my heel and walked off back to the cottage, NOT my family's house. When I got to the cottage I twisted the handle a few times and then it clicked open. I smiled, Emmett had taught me that. I went into my bedroom and stroked my baby clothes. We had spent so much time with the family, we never came home. So that meant I didn't have a bed or my age clothes. I went into mom's room and went through the top draw in the small walk in wardrobe. I pulled out a photo album that said Nessie on the front. I opened the book and flicked through the pages. I gasped when I realized I had grown a couple of inches every 2-6 days. I slammed the book shut and started to cry. I ran, picked up the Aston martin keys and slammed the house door behind me. I got in the car and started to drive. I knew how to drive, of course Emmett had taught me. A small smile tugged at my lips. When I got outside the house, I slammed the car door shut and the car shuddered. Jacob was standing by the window and he was grinning. I glared at him but then it disappeared a smile replacing it. He blew one back. Stormed inside. I confronted my mother and she lied to me. "Why you keep to me Mom, you promised me that when the volturi left there would be no more lies", I cried. "I'm not lying Nessie, you are fifteen I promise you baby girl", she cried. I shook my head and ran out for the trees. When I was in the trees Jacob grabbed my arm and spun me around. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I tangled my hands into his hair and he phased and we were running. We got outside the cottage and he phased back. He was naked but I didn't care. I pulled him into the cottage and we were on the sofa. I tangled my fingers in his hair again and we kissed. When I woke up the next morning the sun was shining through the cottage windows. The curtains had been opened and there was clattering in the kitchen. I smiled when I remembered the love me and Jacob had made. I stretched and pulled on his t-shirt. I crept out of bed and shut the living room door behind me. I walked into the kitchen and saw mom cooking our breakfast. She smiled, "Morning is Jacob up", she asked. I shook my head and sat down by the table. "Mom, I'm really sorry". She ruffled my hair. "I will get over it, though I'm not impressed to come back to MY cottage and find my best friend and daughter laying on the sofa naked, you're lucky your father didn't come back with me", she laughed at the thought and so did I. Jacob walked into the kitchen laughing with us. He had his shorts on and was bear chested. He landed a kiss on my cheek and I smiled. He sat down by the table too, opposite me. "Bella, Why are you not angry", he asked Bella, obviously curious. She frowned, "It's obviously because you make my daughter happy Jake". She put the plates on the table and me and Jacob snuck in. "I'm going hunting with Edward, when I come back you both better be gone", she kissed my head and ruffled Jacobs hair. We heard the door shut and stared at each other for a very long time. He stood up. "Can I use your shower", he asked. I nodded. He disappeared. I smiled after him and washed the plates up. When I had dried them up, Jacob came into the Kitchen and I reached up to kiss him. He kissed me back then wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm going to go back to my house and grab some more clothes", he told me. I nodded, "don't be long, I hate it when your away from me Wolfie", I grinned and he grinned back. He kissed my head and left the house. When I heard the front door shut I went into my bedroom and opened my wardrobe. I looked outside. It was quite hot. I pulled a hot pink skirt and white tank top out. I pulled white sandals out and brushed my curls. I locked the door behind me and left the house. I came across Jacob who winked at me then trotted over to me. I stroked his fur. "Jake will you give me a lift to the house", I asked. He nodded and I climbed on his back. When I climbed of his back, he nudged my back. "What", I asked. He shook his head and ran off. I climbed the stairs inside up to the second-floor. I entered the room and sat down on the couch. My father came in. "Ness, I need to talk to you NOW", he sat down. I sighed. "You slept with a werewolf", he growled. I burst out laughing. I touched his cheek and he see mom telling me not to worry. He snarled and walked out the room shouting my Moms name. Here we go again. I smirked. I stir trouble.**

**Jacob**

**I ran the perimeter when I was coming up to the big house I phased and pulled my shorts on. I walked up to the house and Nessie came out of the house smirking. "What you laughing at", I asked her, curious. She burst into fits of laughter, Edward came out and interrupted us. "Jacob, could I have a word", he spoke through clenched teeth. I was in big crap. He heard my thought and growled, "Yes you are"! Renesmee rolled her eyes and walked off into the house. **

**"What do you think you're playing at Jacob Black, Kissing my daughter, sleeping with my daughter", he snarled. I held my hands up, "We love each other Edward, She loves me as much as I love her", answered quickly before he attacked me. He spit and snarled at me. Then he spotted something behind me and I turned to look. Leah and Seth were warning him to step back. He turned away and walked off towards the cottage. When I went into the house Renesmee was curled up on the couch watching the baseball game. Whenever I come here a baseball game is on. I frowned. Her head snapped up and she moaned. I sat beside her. "What is wrong with her Carlisle", I asked him. He stood in front of Nessie and Felt her head. "She came back with a really bad fever, we don't know what the matter is with her!" he moaned. Renesmee moaned that she was cold and Carlisle shot upstairs to get a blanket. I curled up next to her and warmed her up. She smiled and then stood up. I stood up behind her. "Alice, can you come with me a minute", she asked Alice. Alice laid the book on the table and nodded. "Jacob, Stay here Please", she pleaded. I sat down and watched them walk off. I held my head in my hands and about five minutes later they both walked back in again. Renesmee was crying and Alice' eyes were all puffy. "Ness..." I was stopped by Rosalie' daring glare. I frowned and stormed out. Nessie called me back but I ignored her. I phased after wrapping my shorts round my leg and ran. I heard soft footfalls behind me. Then a voice was in my head. ****_Jake, slow down, I haven't got long legs like you. _****It was Seth. ****_Go away Seth. _****There was silence then the footfalls faded and I was alone. I paced back and forth between the cottage and a tree. I decided to go back to the house and apologise to Nessie. When I phased back and pulled my shorts on Renesmee was standing in front of me. I went bright red. "Nessie, I shouldn't have run of like that, I'm really sorry", I spat it all out before she stopped me. Someone cleared their throat. Emmett was standing by the** **door. "Sorry to interrupt but Rosalie want's to speak to Jacob", Then he turned and went into the house. I sighed. "It is always me that gets in trouble", I groaned and walked from Nessie. I heard her laugh and then the next thing that happened made my stomach turn over. **

**Leah- Give over**

**I heard a blood-curdling scream and I raced to find Renesmee. She was lying on the floor. I felt sick to the core. Jacob was fighting with someone I didn't recognise. Then I smelt it. Vampire. I ran across the lawn and somehow hoisted the tiny girl onto my back. I spotted my brother running for the redheaded vampire. Edward came out and took the girl from my back and carried her inside. I didn't know where the big vampire and the blonde one were but I saw Bella and Rosalie inside with another blonde male and a short Black haired female. I ignored them and ran to help my brothers. Jacob had the redhead in a lock on the floor and Seth was clawing at her arm. I ran over and watched them try to kill her. My nose was burning and I turned to see another vampire perched on a high tree watching the redhead is slaughtered. I smiled and pounced for the branch but Bella beat me to it and had the brunette in a head lock on the floor. The brunette was begging to be forgiven but before Bella could kill her I bashed the vampire out the way and Bella missed. She snarled at me and chased after the vampire but I grabbed her and threw her through the air. I forced out a warning growl and dug my nails into the mud forcing myself after the Brunette. When I caught up with her she was standing with two others. I recognised the vampire that Seth and Jacob had been fighting with but I didn't recognise the other one. They were all snarling and hissing. Before they could go for me I felt a presence around me. I took a risky glance and noticed Sam and three other wolves behind me. They launched for the vampires snarling and growling at them. I realised it was my cue to go. I turned and ran back for the giant Cullen house dreading the moment I phased. **

**Bella- Mystery**

**I watched Leah take off after the vampire. I was angry but grateful almost. I could stay here and look out for my daughter. When I was back in the house I squeezed my daughters hand and spoke to her. "What happened Edward", I asked impatiently. He replied almost too fast for human ears to have understood. "Nessie went outside to speak to Jacob and then Emmett interrupted their kissing session", I cringed, "and Nessie let Jacob go but as Jacob phased the redhead bitch lunged for out daughter and she fell to the floor and hit her head against one of the big boulders"! I snarled but let it go. Renesmee' eyes flickered and she opened them. "Nessie", I cried out pulling my daughter into a tight embrace. She hugged me back and felt the stitches in her head. "Why did she go for me", She asked, tear's falling from her face. I wiped them away but Jacob answered before me, "We don't know but when I get to the leech I'm going to rip it apart"! Nessie smiled and stood up of the bed. Rosalie helped her up the stairs and that was the last I saw of her that night. As me and Edward went hunting. **

**Bella-Pain**

**"What, What do you mean you see her running away", I asked Sam. He frowned, "Sorry Bella". A single tear rolled down my eye. My daughter had run off because off me. I turned and started to cry. Edward wrapped his arms round me and I snuggled my head into his shoulder. He rubbed my neck and kissed the top of my head. I looked over to my family and they were all in shock too. "Edward, we have to find her", I suggested. He shook his head. They will be over the Canadian Border Line by now. My tears came quicker. "I'm going back to the cottage", I choked out and ran off. When I got to the cottage I opened the front door and my daughter was sitting on the couch. My eyes widened. "Renesmee, Oh god Renesmee", I stuttered and fell forwards. Renesmee stood up and came to me and we hugged. "Sam said you ran away, Why you would do that", I asked wiping a tear away. She frowned, "Mom, I didn't run away, Sam must of only saw Jacob", I heard her choke on Jacob's Name. I clocked, "Nessie did he-Did he break up with you". She started to cry and nodded her head. "Oh God", I hugged her and she hugged me back. We heard the front door open and shut and the redhead that had attacked me that day in the forest came into the front room smiling. "Nessie, RUN!" My mum shouted. I ran screaming. "HELP ME", I screeched. The redhead was catching up fast with me. I was doomed. She yanked my hair and my mom grabbed her by the throat but she punched my mom and my mom fell to the floor. The redhead laughed, "Your weak Bella". I pulled my fist back and then punched her in the jaw as hard as I could. She growled then her hand clamped down on my throat and I couldn't breathe. I was already dead.**

**Jacob-Is she really gone?**

**I was already on my way back when I heard that same screech I heard that day the redhead attacked my ex-girlfriend. It didn't take me long to realise it was Renesmee. She was screaming for help. I snarled and followed her scent. When I entered the clearing Renesmee lay on the floor. Bella was hovering over her. I heard Bella's choked tears. She shook Renesmee once, Twice and a Third time. I trotted over to wear they were and nudged the girl on the floor. I yelped and leaped backwards. I phased and my shorts were on before you could say 123. I knelt down by the girl on the floor. I touched her face and then her wrist. Her pulse was slow. "Bella, what happened", I asked. Bella just choked out more tears and then she lay on the floor screaming. I picked up the girl I loved and started to run. Sam was next to me in a matter of seconds and the pack was behind me. I saw a flame of red in a tree and shouted at Embry and Jared to take Renesmee back home. They raced off Nessie on Jared's Back. I phased my shorts ripping. I snarled so loud I could have shaken the trees. ****_You Bitch; _****I thought and leaped for the redhead in the tree. I ripped her head off in a half a second and her body was on the floor. I killed the girl who killed the girl I pledged my love to but had this redhead killed my love. **

**Leah- Hope**

**I trotted back and forth between the two trees. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Sam. He was alone. We couldn't talk to each other because I broke away from his pack. I saw a tear roll down his big brown eye. I whined and phased. I pulled my top and shorts on not caring if Sam saw my body. He phased too. He had his shorts on and then sat down leaning against one of the trees I had been walking back and forth between. "Sam, Are you alright", I asked sitting beside him. He swallowed and turned his whole body to face me. "Leah, Me and Emily broke up". My eyes widened and I leant forwards with my arms open. He pinned them to my side and shook his head. "Sam, why did you split up with her", I asked. He swallowed again and shook his head, "For you Leah, I love you, not her. I realised the other day that it was you, remember that day I ran off from the pack howling", my heart beat quickly in my chest, "I imprinted on you that day Leah". He stopped and my hands automatically reached out for his face. I cupped his face and we both leaned in. I let my lips graze his and then we were kissing. I knew this was the start of a relationship. A relationship I have always wanted. **

**Renesmee- Busted**

**I walked through the forest rubbing the bump on my head. I am so lucky to be alive. Jacob held my free hand. I looked at him and smiled. "I am glad that I have you as my…" I stopped and thought. He chuckled a low cough and finished my sentence, "Fiancée Nessie". I grinned and my heart was in my stomach. We carried on waling for another ten minutes in silence. I could make out two figures entwined under a tree. I squinted and Jacob gasped. "Who is it", I asked whispering. He frowned then whispered back, "Leah and…" he stopped and his breath stopped. He exhaled, "Shh, Its Sam and Leah". We crept up behind them and they stopped kissing. Sam growled, "Jacob". I laughed and they both started to dress. We heard more footsteps. "Sam, Leah, Jacob, Renesmee", A woman I had never met before came up and stood in front of Sam. Leah had stood up and she was stifling a giggle. "Em…" The woman interrupted him. "Shut up just shut up Sam. Tell the truth and I will walk away happy like you wanted me to but if you lie I will walk away thinking of how to get back your new girlfriend". I guessed the woman with long brown hair and scars on the side of her face was Emily. Leah stepped forwards. "Oh, come on Emily, give over, you broke up with him, he loves me Emily". Emily turned to face Leah. "Leah, you just made out with my five minute ex. Do you really expect me to let you take him from my grasp", Emily laughed. Leah laughed too then a serious grin came onto her face, "He isn't exactly a five minute ex, more and like an hour and half ex babe. Oh and he errs…" Leah burst into fits of laughter, "You Emily is not going to like what I say next….Sam imprinted on me". Sam hid his face and Jacob snarled. I held onto Jacobs arm, "Leave it", I whispered. Tears brimmed in Emily's brown eyes. Sam stood up, "I am so sorry Emily". She shook her head, "I came here to get you back Sam", she turned to look at Leah, "You little…." I interrupted her, "Will the pair of you GET A GRIP". Jacob laughed. I laughed and pulled the beautiful woman along with me. "Sam, I am going to deal with your Ex". I walked off without a backward glance.**

**Emily-Its over**

**I sat down on the girl's sofa and smiled. She smiled back, "My name is Renesmee by the way". She knew my name. I already knew her parents Edward and Bella were vampires and I knew they conceived her when Bella was human. So Renesmee must be half human and half vampire. I frowned. Then I smiled. I wouldn't let on what I had just sussed out. My shoulders were still tense. Renesmee was tapping her foot when Jacob came into the small cottage's living room. He bent down to kiss Renesmee and then looked at me. I relaxed. I felt better now Jacob was here but I knew I was in for something. "What was that about back there Emily", he asked sitting beside Renesmee. He put his arm round her shoulders and pulled her into him. I giggled then my eyes widened. "Well, I love Sam and when Jared told me that he was going to find Leah and tell her that he had imprinted I went to go find him". Jacob raised an eyebrow then dropped it. Renesmee laughed. "Hold on, How did you know that Sam had imprinted and all that la de da", Renesmee asked me. She smiled, "Jared told me what he was thinking then he phased and told me that Sam had found Leah and he was crying and that Sam phased and Jared couldn't hear him anymore", I blurted out. Jacob growled. Renesmee snarled. I stood up. "I'm gonna head on home, I'm tired", I stretched. They waved smirking and I left the house. When I was out of sight I broke into a run. I needed to find Sam and tell him he has made a mistake with Leah and that it's me that he has….. I stopped running. It was too late. He had imprinted on her and when a wolf imprints on someone and then they make out with that same person it means they stay imprinted on….. I started to cry. I made my way home without stopping to cover my hair from the heavy rain.**

**Bella-Going Away**

**Alice, Jasper, Jacob and Renesmee were all squashed up on the sofa. They all had looks of concern on their faces. "You don't need to be worried me and Edward just want to ask you something", I said sitting on the couch opposite. There faces relaxed. Edward stepped forwards and before I could say anything he held his hand up, "Me, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella are all going to Denali for a little while and were wondering if you would like to look after Nessie". Alice smiled, Jasper GRINNED and Jacob obviously said, "Sounds like a plan to me". I grimaced then looked at Renesmee's face. She frowned and stood up, "It does NOT sound like a good plan to me", she walked off towards the cottage Alice followed with a wave. I went to go after them but Edward stopped me. Jacob got up. "Too bad you can't follow her Bells", he said running off with a wave and a grin. Jasper stood by the door and rubbed his head. "Shall we go now, were late for the plane as it is Bella", Esme said coming in with the suitcases. I nodded and we grabbed our suitcases. I felt the wind and we ran.**

**Alice- Maria?**

**I sighed and laid the red silk dress across Nessie's bed. The heels she had chosen with them made ME smile. I peeked round into the living room and Jacob was snoring next to a really annoyed Nessie. She huffed and stood up. "Jake, SHUT UP", she laughed hitting him across the head. He woke up with such a fright he landed on the floor. I let out a giggle and they both looked at me. "Sorry dog...oops I mean Jacob", I said smirking. Renesmee raised her eyebrow then dropped it when Jacob told her not to worry. I opened the living room door wider and went over to the kitchen. I felt the wind brush my shoulder and Jasper was there leaning against the counter. I wasn't even going to ask how he got in because the back door was open. He had tears brimming in his eyes. I was confused. Jasper. Crying. He never cries. I flicked the kettle on for Nessie then remembering that she doesn't like tea flicked it off. "Jasper, what is wrong", I asked shutting the kitchen door. He just shook his head. Then he whispered just one word that stunned me into silence, "Maria". I felt like someone had stabbed me in the back. I started to clock it all together. "Maria had got vampires to try kill Renesmee because you left her all that time ago", I asked. He nodded, "She stopped by the house today. She was with two other vampires, Tilly who is one of her best mates from the first time I met them. Tilly was there when Maria changed me. She was also with..." he stopped and gulped. "Who was she with Jasper", I asked. It was like he couldn't speak but when he did it sounded like he was choking on the name, "Cynthia Brandon". There was nothing I could say. My own sister was a vampire. Tears rolled down my cheeks. The kitchen door swung open as I sunk to the floor. I thought she was dead? Maria really did want to ruin my family. She had killed my human family. She had started the fire because she knew I was with Jasper. Then Cynthia MUST have survived and she turned her to get back at me. Now she was targeting the weak ones of my family to get to...? "Me", I squeaked. Jacob stepped into the kitchen. He growled. "Please Jake, Just leave it", Renesmee pleaded with him. He pulled away from her and towered over Jasper. "Your bloodsucking ex-girlfriend is after Renesmee", he asked. Jasper shook his head, "No Jacob, I..." Jacob stopped him, "You knew all along didn't you Jasper", He growled. Jasper pushed Jacob away from him."No I didn't, she just turned up and..." Jacob interrupted him again, "Whatever". He looked at me and grimaced. "I am so sorry Jacob", I said. He laughed then shook his head. He ran from the cottage and we watched him phase. Renesmee spoke after five minutes, "I am going hunting; we are all alone in this Alice". She ran. I started to cry harder.**

**Renesmee-Charlie**

**I walked quickly away from the house. I got to the place where all the wolves usually met to talk. I sat on the log and tapped my foot. Pretending to hunt was the only way I got away these days. I pulled my curls into a ponytail and tapped my foot again. "Would you please stop that"? I turned to see a young girl leaning against a tree just above me. I nodded. She smiled. The young girl had dark red eyes and her hair was a tint lighter than Alice's black hair. Her hair wasn't short and spiky like Alice's. It was long and wavy. She jumped and landed in front of me. I stood up. She smiled. "My name is Cynthia". She held her hand out and smiled. I held mine out and we shook hands. "I'm Renesmee". She was bouncing on the spot. "Would you please stop that", I asked. She threw her head back and laughed. "Sure", she said smirking. She stopped laughing. Her eyes were getting brighter by the seconds. "Are you looking at my eyes? I know their weird but when I am hungry they get brighter", she said smiling again. She was quite a smiley girl. My heart beat faster in my chest. I looked around. Where were the werewolves when I needed them? "The werewolves are being distracted by Maria and Tilly", she said. I was choking. I opened my eyes and Cynthia had me by the throat. There was howling and Cynthia snarled. We both looked at the little grey wolf snarling. She laughed and launched me through the air. I hit the log. I struggled to stand up but when I did I started to scream. Jacob would hear me. "You pathetic little wolf", Cynthia said still laughing. Leah barked out a laugh then snarled. Cynthia grabbed the little wolf by the scruff and raised her in the air. "That is ENOUGH Cynthia". I turned to see Maria holding Alice. Cynthia dropped the wolf and was standing in front of Maria. "Let Alice go Maria or I will rip your head of", She said. Maria made her grip tighter, "No way". Cynthia growled then stepped back a little bit. Alice was staring at me. I clenched my fists and looked away. Five giant wolves caught my eyes as I did. Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob and Leah were standing a couple of feet away from the Vampires. Then they started to snarl and trot forwards. I looked to where they were snarling. Tilly had Seth Clearwater by the scruff like Cynthia had had Leah. They stopped when Tilly looked up. She had blood round her mouth. "Do not fear wolves I did not feed on your precious dog", she said. I stepped over the logs. My fists were still clenched. Jacob stepped forwards but Sam nudged him back. I stood face to face Maria. "Let Alice GO", I growled. Maria started to laugh. "You think you can tell me what to do you little freak", she snarled letting go of Alice. "I know I do", Jasper said pulling me behind Maria. Maria smiled. " My sweet Jasper", she said stroking his cheek. He was still. "I loved you Maria, I thought you was a good person", Jasper said through clenched teeth. Maria frowned. "You're the one that ran off sweet Jasper", she said stroking his cheek again. Alice started to groan. "I don't love you no more Maria, It is Alice", Jasper said unclenching his teeth. Alice grinned. Cynthia stepped forwards. Maria snarled, "Well, for that your precious Alice's sister will pay". Alice screamed, "Please don't Maria". Maria grinned and grabbed Cynthia by the arm. Cynthia smiled, "Alice I should have died so long ago". Alice shook her head. Cynthia carried on, "Midnight Sun is old now, and she is my daughter". Alice started to cry, "Please Cynthia stay here". Cynthia started to cry too, "I would but I didn't want to be like this. Alice just forget me. Forget that you saw me like this. Still think me dead", Cynthia kissed Alice on the fore head then turned to Maria. The wolves stepped forwards but she waved them away. Jasper turned away. Maria smiled and Tilly did to. Maria snapped Cynthia's neck before I even blinked. Alice sunk to the floor and started to scream. Jasper sat with her. The wolves stepped forwards snarling. "Leave it DOG'S", Maria laughed. She lent down to kiss Jasper but he snarled and pushed her away. She looked at me and frowned, "I will be back soon to meet your mother". She clicked her finger and Tilly waved sarcastically. The wind brushed past my face and I closed my eyes. When I opened them Alice was laying by her sister's dead body. Jasper was no where to be seen. The wolves were retreating and Jacob ran after them. **

**Alice's tears got heavier and when I looked up Esme was pulling her of the floor and was wrapping her arms around her. Rosalie and Carlisle were standing behind us. "Where are..." Rosalie answered me before I asked, "At Denali". I sat silently. Carlisle picked Cynthia up and laid her in Alice's arms. Alice walked over to the cliff face and kissed Cynthia on the for head, "I will look after Midnight Sun I PROMISE". She dropped her sister and turned to face us. "I wanted her to stay. When I get hold of Maria I will tear her apart and burn her". I cringed and stood up. I slowly walked in the direction of the big glass house. When I entered a young girl was sitting on the white loveseat. I paused. "Are you Midnight Sun", I asked her. She nodded. "Is my mother dead", she asked. It was my turn to nod. She started to tremble. Tears were brimming in her eyes. "How are you a..." She smiled, "A vampire", she finished. I nodded. "Mother changed me". I gulped. I sat down and waited. The girl got up. Waved. She was out the door and gone. I noticed an envelope on the table. It was addressed to Alice. I smiled. **

**Bella-Home**

**When I got back from Denali there were open arms. I was glad to be home. I never spoke to Alice as she asked everyone to just leaver her alone. So we all did. I hated this even though I was glad to be home. I hated the fact that every other vampire kept trying to kill my daughter. It was a tad bit annoying. Jacob burst through the door stomach rumbling. I laughed when Esme bought him a plate of chips and steak out. It was a BIG plate as well. Carlisle was always up stairs researching everything about a vampire hybrid. Edward was always on the lookout for vampires. Rosalie and Emmett were never here. They were always at there cottage. Sometimes they came by. It wasn't very often Jasper spoke to anyone apart from Alice. Alice. Not once since I met Edward had I seen a vampire so messed up. **

**It was midday when Alice came downstairs. Renesmee was out hiking with Jacob and Seth. She had puffy eyes but she had for the past week or so. She stopped when she hit the bottom of the stairs. "Bella" Alice said my name. It sounded like she was scared. No, wrong word. Frightened. "Yeah Alice" I replied standing up and turning round. She was in front of me. Edward ran in the door and snarling "Jane". I was confused. Everyone was in the living room with us. "Can somebody tell me what is going on before I go mad" I asked. Edward answered me "Jane is here in Forks and she is going to..." He stopped. I raised an eyebrow. Alice stepped forwards "Jane is going to change or either kill your father but I cannot see when he is going to do it. Bella I am so sorry". I felt like someone had crumpled me into a paper ball and thrown me in a fire. I sat down and stopped breathing. "Bella breathe" Rosalie said holding my shoulder. I started to breathe again but it came out ragged. I need to stay near my father. "Edward we have to pretend we broke up so I protect my father. I will move back into my house and..." He frowned "No no and NO Bella. No way." I nodded. If there was a way to stop my father from changing it was to stay away and make sure Jane didn't think that we knew. I nodded once more then sat back down.**

**Renesmee- Seeing Things**

**I stopped outside my grandfather's house. There was a black Mercedes outside. The windows were blacked out too. I had run from Jacob playing hide and seek. I knocked and a small woman opened the door. She had blonde hair and red eyes. She was wearing a black robe. "Is Charlie there" I asked. She smiled "Come on in". I walked in and Charlie lay on the sofa. He was writhing and moving around. "Charlie" I called. He stopped moving. He shot up and had me by the throat against the wall. I started screaming. The small girl laughed "Do it...Charlie". I shook my head "Please don't". Charlie smiled then bared his fangs. He bit me neck and started to drink. The front door swung open and a russet wolf stood in the door way. "Jake" I squeaked. Charlie's fangs loosened and he turned to look at Jacob. Eight other giant wolves were stood behind him. My leg rose and I kicked Charlie into the wall. Jane growled. The wolves snarled. Someone grabbed the russet wolf in front and threw him backwards. **

**My mom stood in the doorway "Jane step back" She growled. Her head cocked up and she smelt my neck. Then she noticed Charlie in a heap on the floor. "Charlie" She called. She ran towards Jane and grabbed her by the throat. She ran forwards and slammed Jane's head through the window. Jane snarled and kicked my mom in the gut and mom flew into the kitchen table and through the glass window. She stood up and snarled "Your weak Jane. You want to know why because I am immune to your power". Jane hissed but as she launched for my mom I yanked on her hair and wrapped my hand in her hair. I pulled and Jane landed on the floor. My mom got Jane by the throat again and pinned her to the floor. Jane screamed in frustration because she couldn't get her powers to work on mom. The Jacob wolf ran into the living room. He was snarling and growling. Charlie stood up and pulled Jane from Bella's grasp. They were gone. Mom stood up and screeched "JANE". She disappeared. I lay on the floor. Jacob was in his human form. He picked me up and jogged to the house. When we got back he laid me on the couch and Carlisle treated my wound. My mom wasn't back yet. My father came in with Charlie but Charlie wasn't... Alive!**

**Alice- Enough Deaths**

**Everyone was out at Bella's father's funeral. I couldn't bear to go. Not after Cynthia's funeral. Edward came through the door on his own. ****_Where are the others?_**** I asked. I couldn't be bothered to speak. "At the wake" He replied to me glumly. ****_Ok. When are they coming back, _****I asked again. He sighed "Alice I don't know. Can you please stop with the questions?" he growled. ****_Mhm, if you want me to! _****I sat down, ****_There has been enough deaths don't you think Edward. "_****Mhm" he said that UNDER HIS BREATH. ****_Can you at least talk to me_****? He shook his head. ****_Why? _****He hissed "Because Alice I don't want to talk right now". ****_Fine, suits me Edward. You come in here with a face like thunder and you won't tell why! _****I stood up and went to walk out the door. "You're right Alice. There have been enough deaths. What you have not seen YET is that I am trying to work out why this is all happening. Maybe if you left me alone I would be able to piece it together" He turned his back on me and looked out the glass window. He's breathing stopped. ****_So you're trying to basically piece a puzzle together,_**** I asked. He started to breathe again "WAS trying to piece the puzzle together Alice". ****_Can I help you? I will look into the future and if I try hard enough I will try see the past too. _****He turned to face me "You can see the past if you..." ****_If I try HARD enough then yeah I can. _****I finished his sentence for him. "Ok. Fine you can help on one condition" He paused "Actually two conditions". ****_What are they Edward? _**** "One you DON'T breathe a word to anyone and two you speak to me if no one is here but if there is people here then you send me thoughts. OK". I nodded ****_Ok_****! I smiled and he hissed. I sat back down. ****_Where to start first_****? Edward snapped his head up "Try the Volturi. Find out why they changed Charlie then killed him". ****_Ok! _****Now, let me try find...**

**Rosalie-New Power J**

**When we all got back, ****_including the dog_****, Alice ran from the house. ****_Where she go?_**** I asked Edward. He shook his head. I nodded back. ****_Bella and Nessie have gone back to the cottage! _****He thanked me and left. My head started throbbing and everything was going blurry. "Rose. You ok" Emmet asked propping me upwards. I couldn't even shake my head. The last thing I heard was Carlisle "Lay her down". **

**I felt cold. It was dark outside. Usually I couldn't see as clear outside. None of us could see the wolves resting. I could. Carlisle spoke up "She has suffered a hemaroghe which vampires don't usually have and during her un-consciousness she gained a power but we won't be able to find that out until she uses it". I groaned. My head was like a bird taking flight in strong winds. When I said that a gust of wind blew into the house and knocked me off the bed. I lay on the floor pushing everything and everyone away from me. "Leave me alone" I screamed. I heard the wind blow pass my face. It was Alice. I smelt her. "Carlisle you need to calm Rosalie down or things are going to get very chaotic" Alice threatened. Carlisle kneeled down beside me "Rosalie think of happy things. You have to calm down" He pleaded. I thought of Emmett when he thanked me. I thought of when Bella told me she was having a baby. The wind disappeared and I felt the sun burning on my arms. "She is a wonder. My sparkling princess" I heard Emmett say aloud. I smiled and Carlisle helped me up. He sat me on the sofa and smiled. He disappeared. Esme came into the front room and sat beside me. She brushed my hair out my face. Emmett sat on the other side of me and held my hand. Alice and Jasper were leaning against the glass window and the dogs were out. "At least we know it isn't Bella getting the attention all the time eh" Jasper grinned. I grinned back. We all sat in silence waiting for Carlisle to come back with my results. **

**Carlisle came down with a small smile tugging at his lips. "Spit it out Carlisle" Emmett said with a hint of excitement in his voice. Carlisle let his smile take over his lips "Rosalie has a special gift" He grinned this time "She can change the weather depending on one concentration and two the mood she is in". I gasped "But Carlisle if I'm in a bad mood then I would..." He held his hand up to stop me "Rosalie did you not listen to what I said. I said that if you concentrate HARD enough depending on the MOOD your in the weather will change. So if you're in a bad mood one day the weather won't just suddenly change. You would have to concentrate hard enough to change it". I nodded slowly and then stood up. "I want to try something quickly" I went outside and stood. I stood up straight and smiled. The sun disappeared and rain drops were falling from the sky. I heard Emmett's booming laughter and Jasper snigger. I raised my arms and thought of the time Jacob stopped me from killing Renesmee. The rain disappeared and sunshine replaced it. I looked at my arms and laughed. I glowed...**

**Bella- Happy Days**

**"The weather is acting strange" I said to Edward leaning my forehead against the glass window. He's head snapped up and I saw he's eyes. They were black. "Edward you need to go hunt" I wiped the window and led Edward to the cottage door. He groaned "Come with me". I shook my head "I can't. I have to stay here with Nessie". He hissed "Fine. See you soon" He kissed the top of my head and when I opened my eyes he was gone.**

** I shut the cottage door and turned to go to the kitchen. Nessie was standing by the back door. She was half wet and half dry. "Mom have you seen the weather today. One minute it was raining then there was thunder then rain again and now sunshine" She took her jacket off and laid it on the table outside. I laughed "Nessie why don't you go put it in your room and yes I have seen the weather I was out in it earlier with your father" I replied picking her jacket up and going to her room. I hung it on the back door and then flicked through her wardrobe taking all her baby clothes out. "What is taking you so long to put my jacket away mom" Nessie called from the kitchen. I sighed "Just putting your baby stuff into a bag. I'm going to give it to Alice to give the shop when we go over later" I called back. Nessie didn't answer but when I turned she was behind me "Whoa Ness don't do that to me" I said picking up the bag and putting it by the door. She followed me into the hallway. "Why do we ALWAYS go over there mom" She asked. I laughed "Because there our family and there is nothing for us to do". She frowned "Sleep". I stifled a giggle. My daughter thought I was sleeping when really I was... I let that thought go "Nessie I do not sleep. I am a vampire remember" I said pulling my jumper off. It was getting hot in here. I went into the front room and saw Jacob lounging across the couch watching some cooking show. I sighed. That's why I was getting hot. Renesmee pushed past me and dived onto the couch opposite. "Oh, Hey Ness" Jacob sat up and turned to face me "You don't mind my barging in do you Bell's". I shook my head "Of course not Jacob because if I did mind I would of kicked your furry butt all the way back to La Push" I laughed. Renesmee laughed too while Jacob just sat there. Then he laughed. When I was in the kitchen I heard them whispering but I didn't no what about. I went back into the front room and stood with my arms folded across my chest "What are you two whispering about". They looked at me. "Well, I don't want to go to Grandpa's and Grandma's today so Jacob said why don't we both stay here and watch some movies" Renesmee suggested but it also sounded like she was commanding me to say yes. I hissed "Nessie your father would never EVER leave you alone with him in our cottage just in case he phased. Remember as well Ness that the vampire problem still isn't over yet so no way is he going to let you..." She stopped me. "I get it mom. You don't want me near Jacob. Fine. Get out Jake" Renesmee pulled him up of the couch and started to push him towards the door. "Nessie come on. I didn't mean it like that" She ignored me "FINE. I will speak to your father and bribe him to let you stay with Jake". She stopped pushing him. She smiled "Thanks mom". She sat on the sofa and Jacob closed the curtains. She asked me to slide a film in the player. When I was finished that I gave a warning glare to Jacob, A kiss to Renesmee and picked the bag up by the door. Now...How to persuade Edward?**

**When I got to the house Rosalie was sitting on the stairs. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I went inside and the house was empty. "Where is everyone Rose" I called to Rosalie. She stood in the doorway "Hunting but Edwards here" She went back out the door and sat on the steps. I pulled a face. Ok then... I went up to the second floor living room but it was empty. I heard someone banging about upstairs. "Edward" I called. There was more banging then cursing. Edward stood in the doorway of his bedroom. "Hi" He frowned "I was not expecting you yet". I raised an eyebrow "What're you doing" I asked pushing past him into his OLD room. He followed me in "Taking the bed down as we don't need it no more do we?" He knelt down and carried on pulling it apart. I sat on it. He looked at me and cleared his throat. "What" I asked. He hissed "Get off the bed Bella". I smiled "No. I need to talk to you". He hissed again "Bella I have to get this done before Esme comes back. She asked me to because she is having a...spring clean" We both laughed then he was serious "Please I promised Esme that I would do it". I grinned. I got up of the bed and started helping him pull it apart. When we were done Emmett was standing in the doorway. I loaded the bed pieces into his arms then he ran off. It must have been four times he had done that. "Edward can we talk now" I asked sitting on the leather couch. He sighed "I'm sorry love. I am really busy. I have to go help..." He stopped when I got up. "Its fine I will find something else to go do eh. I'm sure there's something for me to do". I got up and jumped out his open window. He called me but I ignored him. Spring cleaning over your wife...**

**Edward- Thinking**

**Great now that is going to cause an argument when I go home later. I sighed and carried on helping Alice pile all the bags of clothes into the back of her porche that I had bought her the year before last. "Thanks Edward" Alice gave me a quick hug then hopped into her car. I watched her drive off. "Edward son what is the matter" Carlisle stood behind me and gripped my shoulder. "Nothing. Nothing at all" I replied walking off. I walked across the lawn when I stopped short. Seth was in his wolf form just footsteps away. "What do you want Seth" I asked closing my eyes then opening them again. ****_Bella is really upset you know Edward. Not to butt in but she is wondering around like a lost puppy. Leaning against trees then wiping her eyes then you know...acting strange_****, Seth's head dropped. I stopped breathing then after a minute or two exhaled. "Where is she"? Seth's head snapped up. ****_Can't tell you that sorry Edward_****. ARGH. I punched a tree and it fell over into another tree. I stormed off towards the cottage. I smelt dog. Great. That dog best not be with my daughter. **

**Esme- Moving on**

**For some bizarre reason my head was banging. I never got a bad head. I was with Rosalie on the way to Port Angeles. We were going to go clothes shopping for Renesmee's sweet sixteen. I smiled to myself. I was never able to do this with the others as they were older than sixteen when they were changed. Rosalie hummed along to the music. There had been a lot of drama lately so hopefully this was the last of it all. Rosalie parked up outside the dress shop and we went in. Now to decide which one...**

**Rosalie had chosen for herself a long lilac hit the floor one shoulder dress with white medium heels. Alice said she would come get her dress so I didn't have to worry about her. Bella said she was too. So it was just me. I picked up a dress similar to Rosalie's but it was baby blue with a purple ribbon belt. I couldn't decide on shoes so Rosalie said she would lend me her shoes from the wedding. They were the black ones with diamonds on them. I stretched and paid. Rosalie thanked me and we left. We spotted Alice in the invitation shop and went in. We waited for her to spot us. Now to sit here and...**

**When we woke up the next morning Nessie was still fast asleep. I smiled at the memories of the night before. Then I rolled over and pulled a pair of dark blue jeans and a brown top on. Time to get up...**

**Renesmee-The Party**

**I sighed when I looked in the mirror. It's a shame really. Jacob wasn't going to be here with Seth and Leah to see me. I frowned. Alice finished doing my dress up and then disappeared. "Alice" I called. She never came back. I laughed at the time when Esme, Rosalie and Alice walked in the door there arms almost dropping off. My dress was blue. Long at the back. Short at the front. Alice came back "Lets gooo" she laughed and pulled me to the top of the stairs. I could hear the sweet music playing and the laughter of all my...Mom's friends. I giggled. "Sshh" Alice said hissing. "Sorry" I hissed back. She told me to stay put and start walking down as soon as she hit the bottom step. When she did I started to walk down. Nausea hit me. I felt dizzy. Wow, never in my life did I think that I would be doing this. As soon as I hit the bottom step everyone started to clap and cheer. Mom and father were the first one's to hug me. Then my family. Moms friend's just wooed over my dress then ignored me. I had the ump about that. They were here to say hello and have fun not ignore me and have fun. Rosalie came up to me. "Hey Nessie I'm having a great time and I see the weather is a bit glum so do you want me to brighten things up out there" She asked. I thought for a moment "Sure Rose go ahead. Fill your boots" With that I turned on my heel and left her to deal with the weather. I never even bothered to look behind me. I need some punch. I was pouring the punch out when a voice behind me said hello. I pulled a face and turned to see Maria standing with Nettie and Lucy. ****_Jasper!? _****I spotted him striding across the dance floor towards moms friend Jessica. "Jasper" I squeaked. He turned to look at me and then was at my side in a second. "Maria. No more drama. Please. This family has had enough drama to last a drama queens life" He hissed at her. Alice flashed next to Jasper "GET OUT...NOW" She snarled. Then she looked at Jasper with a smirk "Jasper would you put the trash out". She pulled me away. I held a laugh in then when we got out of earshot we both burst out laughing. "What're you laughing at?" Nettie stood leaning against the glass window. Alice sighed then muttered under her breath to me "I swear I asked Jasper to put the trash out including her". Nettie snarled "I am NOT trash". "Come on Alice let's not get into a fight now" I moaned pulling her backwards. Rosalie appeared and helped me. Nettie was laughing. I hissed then someone run under me and I flew through the air. "Argh" I screamed. I landed on my feet and turned round. Jacob in his wolf form was snarling. His tail was brushing my thighs and he was pushing me backwards slowly. "Come on you guys I don't want no more fighting" I groaned. Then I clocked. Why had Jacob just phased? "Jake calm down". Jacob hissed then stepped backwards again. Alice was nowhere. Then I turned around again and my WHOLE family were standing behind me. Had I not realised that everyone at the party had left over ten minutes ago. Time flies. I turned back around and Maria was standing by the door Nettie and Lucy behind her. "We are going forever now Jazz you don't have to worry about us coming here EVER again" Maria whispered tears running down her eyes. I knew she was hurt but I didn't care I just wanted her gone forever like she said. There had been too much drama lately and like Jasper said all this drama would be a drama queens daily life style. There had been fights, arguments and break-ups I think it's time to give up and move on. Jasper nodded and Alice shadowed his steps towards Maria and her… I couldn't think of the right word. Oh well, it doesn't matter. "Goodbye Maria, Nettie and Lucy" Jasper said quietly and then he snarled "If you ever set foot on my family's land then I will rip your big headed head of OK". I was shocked. i had never heard him use that tone. They all nodded and Maria told us all to blink. I blinked and they were gone. "Well enough with the drama come on Nessie let's get you home" My mom said gesturing for me to clamber on to her back. When we were comfortable we said goodnight then ran for the cottage passing Jacob and Seth. Leah was with Sam again. "Mom go back" I shouted over the wind. She stopped and turned "Go on Edward". Dad carried on running while mom took me back to Jake and Seth. I clambered of her back and stood in front of them "Go mom I will get Jake to drop me home… soon" I said not even turning to look at her. She disappeared and Jake stepped forwards. He whined and nudged my shoulder. "What was that about earlier Jake" I asked him pushing him back. He barked out a laugh and Seth ran off. "Where is he going I need to talk to him too" I asked. Jacob snorted then fell to the ground barking out small laughs. Then Seth came from behind a tree bursting into fits of laughter. Jacob snorted again. "Ok guys you can STOP laughing at whatever you're laughing at now" I hissed. Seth clapped me on the back and I clapped him back. Then he punched me playfully on the shoulder. I crouched "I wouldn't Seth Clearwater I will launch you through this forest". He held his hands up holding back laughter then I stood up and face Jacob. "Why did he phase and you didn't" I asked him. Seth spoke instead of Jacobs stupid snorts of laughter "I phased because he was worried too phase just in case the blood…" He stopped when Jacob growled then changed the subject "So Jacob said earlier before I phased…" I cut him off. "Jake why did you go after Nettie earlier" I asked Jacob turning him to face me. He hissed and pulled away from my grasp. He trotted away from me swishing his tail. "What did I do" I moaned pushing Seth. He shrugged "Don't ask me" Then he phased in front of me shouting "Want a lift home". I nodded and climbed on his back and he dropped me outside the cottage. "Seth will you tell Jake to come see me later URGENTLY or tomorrow morning" I asked unlocking the cottage door. He nodded and turned on his heels running for the howling in the woods. I shut the door behind me and went into the front room…**

**Bella- Peace once again**

**"Heya" I said snuggling in more to Edward. Renesmee had just come in and she sat down on the couch opposite me and Edward. "Hey mom. Hey dad" She replied standing up again and stretching "I am going to catch up on some sleep night". Edward stood up "Wait just a minute me and your mom need to talk to you about Jacob" He ducked his head obviously embarrassed. Renesmee groaned "Dad I know what you're going to ask and before you say anything it really is NONE of your BUISNESS if me and Jacob Black are dating because that Is up to us and that is the final answer and yes there are complications between us and yes I know you said no more drama but dad this is mine and Jakes drama not your drama so just keep your hands to yourself and mouth shut for the moment. Well actually until I give you the final answer because I am going to bed and then tomorrow im going to sort things out with Jake so goodnight" and with that she walked out the living room slamming the door behind her. Edward's mouth must have hit the floor because it sure was wide open. I stifled a giggle. He pulled me up of the couch "Me and you are going hunting". He obviously did not want to talk about what had just happened did he? I smiled. Good on you Nessie then I shut and locked the door behind me. Hunting huh?!**

**Renesmee- No broken pieces**

**I lay on my bed dozing off when there was knocking on my window. I got up and thrust the curtains open jumping backwards when I saw Jacob standing in front of my window. I thrust the window open and he threw himself in. "What are you doing Jacob Black did you forget my mom and dad have supersonic hearing" I hissed trying to push him back through the window. He just laughed and pushed me backwards. I toppled and landed in a heap on my bed. He leant against the wall grinning. "I came for an apology" He whispered. I groaned "Get out Jake. Not tonight I am slipping into the land of tiredness". He laughed again and pulled me of the bed. He launched me through my bedroom window throwing the it down behind him. He grabbed my hand and started to pull me along. "Where are we going Jake" I asked. He laughed "To the beach where we can talk privately without any earwigging wolves". I moaned when he picked me up and started to carry me. Great he wants chat?!**

**Jacob- Losing her forever**

**I sat on a log and Renesmee sat opposite me. "Spill the beans Jake". I started to tremble. She touched my hands and I pulled away "Don't" My whisper was choked. She ducked her head "Jake if your braking up with me just say the words and get it over with". I trembled more "Renesmee I cannot be with you if your family are going to carry on treating me like a dog. I know I morph into one but don't mean I am one. You either fight alongside me or you leave me and walk away and I will never see you again even though it will be hard for me". She covered her face "Jake. It hasn't got to be like this". I growled. He stood up "Yes it had Renesmee" He growled back. She started to sob "So that's it. You're like..." I knew she found it hard to spit the words out but she still carried on "…Breaking up with me. Jake I need you more than you understand" She stood up "I know that when I was born a LOT of drama has happened but I still need you Jacob. I can't deal with all these dramas if I haven't got you Jake please don't leave me" She pleaded. I shook my head "Sorry Nessie look you have made your choice" I hissed. Then she sat back down "You expect me to walk away from my….My family Jake. I would never expect you to do that even though you have watched all the drama just please Jacob. I really need you". I walked away down the beach. I heard her screaming for me to come back but I ignored her and phased. I needed to leave. I needed to stay away from her and her filthy bloodsucking family. My heart ached but when I did look back she was on the floor clutching at her chest sobbing. Those made my heart ache even more. **

**Seth- Hold it together Jake**

**I met Jake at the border line and we both phased and sat under a tree. I watched Jacob. He rocked back and forth but stopped when I asked him something. "Where's Nessie?" He winced. "She…I….We br…." He stopped and gasped. "Jake what happened buddy?" I asked curious to know. He stopped gasping "We broke up like ten minutes ago that's why I asked you to meet me so that we could talk and I need to get it off my chest so would you help me?" He asked his face became pleading. I nodded "Sure. Tell me EVERYTHING Jake". He nodded back and stopped rocking. He sat stood up stretched his legs and sat back down. Cross-Legged. I smile I used to do that when I was a kid. "Well basically I went to her house and asked her to come for a walk with me and she refused saying it was too late and dark and that she was tired so I launched her through the window and carried her to the beach. She asked me to spill the beans so I told her that I couldn't be with her if her family were going to carry on treating me like I am some kind of a jerk and that she needs to decide whether she stay with her family but also fight alongside me or she gives up on me and sticks with her family and of course she picked the second option so I told her it was over and she begged me to come back but I phased and now my heart aches and…" He stopped. When I looked up he was crying. I had never seen him cry before. Leah came up behind him with Sam and flung her arms round Jacob "Jake it's going to be ok. I promise. You have us. Anytime you need us to give you a break we will give you one" She whispered stroking his hair down. Leah had always hated Jacob but now she was suddenly all over him. Sam had changed her point of view that's why. I looked up at Sam and his dark eyes were narrowed like he was concentrating. I stood up "Jake I am really sorry about what happened" I helped him up. Leah entwined her fingers in Sam's and Jake winced. Sam saw this and pulled away from Leah. "Jake I'm going to say this in front of you ok. Leah don't do anything to sensitive around him ok. He is hurting". Leah nodded. Jake hugged us all and ran off for the trees. Sam said goodbye and ran off with Leah. I heard them phase then everything was silent. Wow. A LOT has happened today. I walked swiftly but kinda slowly to the Cullen's house. When I got there they were all sitting on the two huge couch's tapping there feet or their eyebrows pulled together deep in thought. Edward was the only one to look up. "Hey Edward" I said cheerily sitting down. He grinned then his face dropped when Nessie came in. Her bronze curls were wrapped up in a bun. She was wearing black pants and a pyjama top. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Hey Seth" she said sitting beside me and propping her feet up on the glass table. I nodded "You alright" I paused "Sorry wrong question. How you doing hon". She smiled and leaned into me. I put my arm around her and she closed her eyes. Edward's eyes sparkled and Bella smiled in relief. Renesmee put earphones in her ears and I heard the song Addicted by Enrique Iglesias playing. She started to shake and tremble. Tears rolled off and landed on her lap. "Oh Renesmee" I said pulling her for a tight hug. I saw Jake standing under a tree in his human form. He was staring at Nessie. I frowned at him then Nessie turned to look out the window as the others did. Edward ran and was outside in his face. Nessie stood up and ran outside. "Dad please. Leave it" She said tugging on his arm. She looked at Jacob "You were everything to me Jake" Then she turned and ran for the house. Edward followed her. Nessie stood by the door clutching her chest. Jacob fell to the floor and writhed in pain. He phased and snarled. I saw a tear roll and he ran off. "Jake" Nessie whispered over and over. **

**When she finally fell asleep Bella and Edward took her home. When I checked in and asked for a drink I took a glance at Renesmee. She was laying on her bed sobbing. She cried and clutched her chest. Then she punched the pillow and sobbed harder. I thanked them and left… **

**_Leah Sam Jared Quil Embry JA…_****I didn't finish the name and moved on, ****_Paul, Collin and Brady we need to meet. _****We all met at the usual place. They all trotted around but stopped when Jacob turned up ****_when I arrive I start the fire don't I,_**** He thought grinning. We all nodded and barked at him. He collapsed to the floor. Leah snarled ****_Stand up Jacob for crying out loud_****. Leah always has to start…**

**Esme- Open Eyes**

**I stayed with Nessie that day. She wasn't tired so she didn't go asleep quickly. She sat up sobbing all night. Then when she did go asleep it was because Jacob came round and sat with me. Then she relaxed and fell to sleep. I must say she was worried he was going to leave her. Jacob left about midnight and never came back. Renesmee woke up the next morning crying. Every day for that week she cried. I tried to keep her calm but she always hyperventilated and then started off. I frowned. Everyone does try and help her but she pushes us all away. Jacob refuses to come back. Seth comes back to check up on us all and make sure Renesmee is ok. Carlisle said there is nothing he can do to help her. Bella and Edward just shake their heads and groan. Alice Rosalie and Emmett all leave the house and Jasper's emotion power doesn't work. I sat down and sighed "Renesmee you need to calm down please otherwise we are going to have to do something. Just please Nessie calm down" I asked her. She nodded "I am trying to Grandma Esme but It hurts". I got up and looked at Carlisle "I tried OK". Then I ran off after Alice, Rose and Emmett Jasper following. **


End file.
